Mine Till Midnight
by MissLantern
Summary: Sakura Haruno has grown into a strong and beautiful woman. But the one thing she craves has been missing for almost five years. This is the story of blossoming love, and the challenges that come along with it. Will it bring them a happy ending, or burn everything in its wake. Sakura X Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: Hello, first I would like to say I've been on this website for a couple of years. I deleted all my old stories because I wrote them before college. I want to get back into writing for fun (school kills this drive) and I thought why not write about my favorite anime. This story takes place five years after the fourth great shinobi war. It's about how Sakura and Sasuke got reconnected and fall in love. This will be mostly AU with some stuff taken from movies and the anime and Sakura Hiden. I'm a little behind on the anime so if I get something completely wrong let me know and I will correct it! Thank you for reading, and reviews will keep me motivated. I'm also open to suggestions! Enjoy**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or make money from writing about it.**

 **Rating M: For adult content, language, and violence. Reader discretion advised.**

 **Summary: Sakura Haruno has grown into a strong and beautiful woman. But the one thing she craves has been missing for almost five years. This is the story of blossoming love, and the challenges that come along with it. Will it bring them a happy ending, or burn everything in its wake. Sakura X Sasuke.**

 **Mine till Midnight**

It was dark out when Sakura's alarm went off. She sat up in bed and rubbed the sleepiness form her eyes. She looked around her small dark bedroom and sighed knowing there was another long day ahead of her. It had been five years since the fourth great ninja war had ended and she had succumbed to repetition. Everything and everyone for that matter seemed to be changing. Everyone except for her. Even though she was the head chief medic and a strong independent woman she didn't feel any different. She was the same in that she was alone. At 21, she was the only single one out of her friends. Ino and Sai are engaged, and hell, Naruto and Hinata were married! Sakura climbed out of bed and stretched her achy body. She felt much older than 21. Work had taken place of a social life and once again she only got four hours of sleep the night before due to an emergency surgery.

She made her way to the bathroom and showered and dressed for the day. She pulled on a pair of black dress pants, black flats, and settled for a red silk dress shirt. Sakura looked in the mirror and attempted to sort out her hair. She managed to pin it behind her ears and tied her red ninja head band to keep her hair back. She stared at herself and wondered what people thought of her. She worked hard to get where she was. Years of grueling combat and medical training with Tsunade. Yet she felt like she hadn't changed much since the war ended. She was beautiful, as the men in Konoha made that obvious. She was taller compared to other women. While she was slender, she was also muscular as many kunochi are. She never admitted it, but she was glad to finally have the body of a woman. But even though she was a well-known kunochi, Sakura still had self-esteem problems. She was always trying to be better, and was never truly happy with herself. Perhaps it was because her goal of being equal with her teammates still affected her, or because even though she changed Sasuke still neglected her.

Feeling at least presentable, though she could never stand to look at herself in a mirror for too long, she made her way to the kitchen. Sakura packed a simple healthy lunch, and strode out the door to begin her day.

Her two bedroom apartment was a vacant and simple place. The walls were bare and she had minimal furniture. She never had company over so why decorate. The only source of decoration was a vibrant vase her mother bought for her. Sakura used to love colors and things that stood out, but that was five years ago. The vase held numerous types of flowers, some of which were from Ino's flower shop, and others were from admiring men. But they were currently dying.

As Sakura made her way to work she went over a mental check list of things she needed to accomplish for today. She had rounds with her residents from 7 am to 10 am. One scheduled surgeries, all of which were ninja, a meeting with Kakashi at 5 to go over a mission, dinner with her parents at 6:30, rounds again at 7:30 to 10 pm. Perhaps tonight should would catch up on shows since she would be getting home early.

It was also this time on the way to work that she would allow herself to think about _him_. It had been four years since Sakura had seen Sasuke. Four long years since he tapped her on the forehead and said "I'll be back." She often wondered if he had changed physically. Was he taller? Was his hair still spikey? Was his temperament different? Naruto was certainly different though he was still an idiot. But the main question she asked herself was, did he even care about her at all?

It was 6:30 am when Sakura got to work. She stopped in her office to pull the records for her patients and put on her white coat. Now that she looked the part she met up with her residents and started her rounds. Even though she had seen injuries, disease, and illness Sakura was still a little nervous around her patients. Sort of like how Tsunade was afraid of blood, Sakura was afraid of failing. Whenever she had to tell someone that they were going to die she always had a panic attack after she was away from them. And she had constant nightmares of her patients she wasn't able to save. Ino said she was suffering from PTSD from the war. But she didn't have time for PTSD.

Three hours later Sakura led her team to her last patient. The one she was dreading.

"Everyone this is Sakumo Yachi. 45 year old male who was diagnosed with a malignant brain tumor near the brain stem. He has just completed a six week course of chemotherapy" she said.

"Dr. Haruno, I thought you didn't handle Oncology" asked one of her residents.

"That is correct Yumi, however, he is undergoing surgery later today to try and remove some of the tumor and I am performing that surgery" replied Sakura.

"As you know, Mr. Yachi, this is a risky surgery. The chances of it prolonging your life are slim and the chances of you perishing during the surgery are almost fifty percent. Do you still wish to go along with it?" asked Sakura.

Mr. Yachi looked at the young woman and a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Mam I would give anything to see my grandchild born. Even if this surgery prolongs my life for a year I will greatly appreciate it. Besides, you're the student of the legendary Tsunade. I have complete faith in you" he said wiping away a tear.

Sakura smiled but on the inside her stomach churned. It was up to her to save this man. She sat down on the bed next to him and put a hand on his.

"I will do everything I can for you. I'll see you in an hour" Sakura said. After she dispatched her loyal followers Sakura went to her office to eat her lunch before Mr. Yachi's surgery. She looked down at her sandwich that she took two bites of and threw the rest away. Her stomach was in knots and thought it best not to have a full stomach at the time.

At two PM Sakura scrubbed in for surgery. She was being assisted by two other doctors she had been training the past couple of years. Mr. Yachi was under Anastasia and seemed to be sleeping peacefully.

"Alright everyone, let's get started" Sakura said. She lowered her mask and lifted her scalpel.

It was five O clock when Sakura made it to her parents' house. She had texted Kakashi to reschedule their meeting for tomorrow. Sakura also passed along her rounds to the other residents. She was in no shape to do medicine today. Mr. Yachi died an hour into surgery. After she called it she left the operating room and ran into the hallway and towards the nearest bathroom. She threw up the two bites of sandwich she had before and collapsed onto the floor in tears. After ten minutes of collecting herself she splashed some cold water on her face and decided she needed the day off. She didn't even talk to Mr. Yachi's family. It didn't matter, she would be talking to them in her dreams anyway.

Mebuki and Kizashi Haruno knew there was something wrong when their daughter showed up early. She was never early, more late than anything.

"Sakura honey, glad you can make it, but why are you early" Mebuki asked. Sakura entered her childhood home and the familiar smells of family calmed her for a split second. All she wanted to do was to cling to her parents and cry her heart out. But that was the old Sakura. She never cried in front of people anymore. It was a sign of weakness. Not even to those closest to her. So she hid her feelings and lied like a good shinobi.

"I got done early, and thought it would be nice to spend more time together" she said with a blank expression.

Mebuki knew she was lying. Sakura was her daughter after all. It reminded her of the time she was being bullied at school and would come home with the biggest fakest smile on her face. It broke Mebuki's heart.

"Well dinner won't be ready for about an hour, why don't you go watch tv with your father. He's obsessed with that blasted thing" Mebuki said glaring at her husband.

"That sounds great" said Sakura.

Sakura followed her father into the living room and felt overwhelmed at all the colors. Her mother was very frivolous with her home and was constantly cleaning and decorating. It was the very reason Sakura and her mom fought when she was living here. She had different tastes didn't care about housework as much. She was more laid back like her father.

"So blossom, how have you been? You haven't called for almost a month, your mother and I started to think you ran off with a guy" her father said sounding a little hopeful.

"I don't have time for guy's dad. You know that" Sakura said.

"You mean you don't have time for other men" Her father said playing with his mustache.

Sakura sighed, "Dad I'm not in the mood to talk about that right now. And I don't want mom to start. If she gets wind she won't stop and it'll drive me nuts" Sakura warned.

Her father looked at his daughter and wondered when did he lose her? She was once vibrant and cheerful and ready for anything. Now when he looked at her she was pale, a bit too skinny, and her eyes were dead. Kizashi was afraid for his daughter, and he blamed all of it on a certain Uchiha.

"Sakura" Kizashi said sternly, and he was rarely stern, "Your mother and I are worried for your physical and mental health. We've called your friends and found out you haven't been seeing anyone. Every time we see you, your worse. Your mother and I think you need to speak with somebody and move back home until you find your feet" he said.

Sakura stared at her father in disbelief. He never spoke to her like that, and she couldn't believe he was snooping in on her life. She stood up and walked over to her coat.

"I appreciate your concern dad, but I'm an adult, and I'm fine. I don't need you and mom spying on me!" she yelled. She was close to tears now and she didn't know why. All Sakura knew was that she needed to get out of the house.

Mebuki heard the commotion and came running into the living room.

"Kizashi I told you to wait until after dinner!" she yelled at her husband.

"Dear, how can I wait when my daughter is slowly dying in front of me!" he yelled.

Sakura took in a deep breath and addressed her parents.

"Mom, dad, I love you both very much. I know I don't look well, but I've been having a hard time at work. It's just a rough patch and I promise I'll be back in shape soon. But I can't deal with this right now, so I'm going to head home, ok" she said.

Her parents looked at each other and gave her a big hug. Sakura wanted nothing more than to cry, but she withheld once again.

"I promise I'll stop by and call more" Sakura said before leaving her home. When she stepped into her apartment she didn't bother turning the lights on. She put on her Pj's, crawled into bed, and went to sleep. She saw Yachi that night holding his grandson that he never got to meet.

 **I know this was a sad beginning but I promise it isn't like this for much longer! Please review after reading. I appreciate it!**


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura awoke to her phone ringing. She grabbed it and looked to see who had been calling her. There were 15 missed calls from Kakashi. It was 12:30 pm. Sakura was supposed to meet her sensei at 9 am sharp. She jumped out of bed in a panic and threw her pj's onto the floor. She had just thrown on a pair of white Capri's and her red shinobi shirt when she heard pounding at her door. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and noted dark circles under her eyes but there was no time for makeup or taking a shower.

Sakura answered her door and was surprised to see Ino standing there impatiently.

"About damn time brow, where have you been!? We were supposed to meet with the hokage three and a half hours ago. He was starting to worry and sent Naruto out to find you!" she yelled.

"Sorry I must have forgotten to set my alarm. I took work off and was just sleeping. If Naruto's looking for me why didn't he come here" Sakura asked.

"Well you never skip work, and no one thought you would be at home. It's unlike you" Ino exclaimed.

Ino looked at her best friend and became worried. Sakura looked awful, and for once Ino didn't want to point it out for in fear the girl in front of her might break.

"Well anyway. Grab your shoes and we'll go meet with the Hokage now" she said.

Sakura nodded and put on her black sandals. How could she be so out of it! Sakura was never late, and she never called off work. Maybe she did need to talk to somebody.

Ino and Sakura walked side by side in silence for most of the way. It wasn't until they passed Sai's apartment complex did Sakura speak up.

"So how's it going with Sai" she questioned. Ino's cheeks turned bright pink and she giggled like the girly girl she was.

"Wonderful! He took me on a pic nick Saturday and drew portraits of me. He also told me he loved me" she said with a glorious smile on her face.

Sakura felt happy for her friend, but also sad. Everyone had someone, while she was alone. How long would Sasuke make her suffer?

"You know you could move on Sakura" Ino said. "I know Sasuke said he would be back. But that was a long time ago. For all you know he could be with someone else…" she said looking at the ground.

Sakura's heart gave a little lurch. Sasuke would forever have a hold over her no matter what she did. She has thought about moving on, but was never able to actually do it. She cringed at the thought.

"Ino, I know everyone is worried about me, but Sasuke has nothing to do with this slump that I'm in" she explained.

Ino didn't want to say anything. At least not yet. Sakura wasn't going to be happy after their meeting with Kakashi.

Sakura and Ino entered the Hokages office and were met with mountains of paper work. Kakashi was at his desk looking very overwhelmed and exhausted. Sakura knew because she often looked the same way.

"Sakura, I was beginning to get worried. Please, both of you sit we have much to discuss" Kakashi said pushing out two chairs for them to sit.

Even though Kakashi was the Hokage now, Sakura still saw him as her sensei. Hell Tsunade was a sensei to her as well. In fact it was a little sad when Tsunade stepped down, but she was proud of her sensei regardless. When the time comes for Naruto to be Hokage Sakura won't be able to contain her happiness. After all she considered Naruto and Kakashi family. Well, there was also Sasuke…

"I apologize for my recent behavior sensei. I've been having problems at work recently" Sakura admitted turning pink.

"I'm well aware of that, and that is why I have called you here Sakura. After careful consideration, Tsunade and myself have been keeping tabs on you and we both agreed on that you need to step down from being the head medical chief at the Konoha hospital" he said flatly.

Sakura flew up from her chair in utter disgust.

"You can't do that! I have worked so hard to build my career. You can't take that away from me. I'll be damned if you do!" she screamed. She didn't know it but the guards outside the door looked absolutely terrified. After all the girl inside was known to level buildings and they were afraid for their lives.

"Sit back down, and let me finish" he said sternly. Sakura still flustered complied with her sensei's command.

"You may have matured, but you're still as brash as ever" he said sighing.

"Now, before you jump to conclusions, I have reasons for this. Tsunade and I have reason to believe you are suffering from PTSD due to the war. This is not uncommon in young shinobi. In fact, there are hundreds suffering with this mental condition. As you know, medicine is tedious and exhausting work. We think it would be best, for you to step down and work on something different, make a change if you will" he said.

"What sort of change sensei" Sakura asked.

"Due to the sudden rise in PTSD, I would like Ino and yourself to start up a mental hospital for children. You have the medical knowledge to prescribe medicine and treat these patients, and Ino has the psychiatric expertise to diagnose and understand the disorder. The two of you are close, and I think you will work well together. Ino can also help you as well Sakura" Kakashi explained.

Sakura sat back in her chair and realized that maybe this was a good idea after all. She knew she had problems, but others did as well.

"I think that is a wonderful idea sensei. However, after we complete this project, will I be able to go back to being head medical chief?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi closed his eyes as if considering his words very carefully.

"Sakura, you are 21 years old. I want you to experience life while you're young. This project is important, but it also isn't as stressful. You need to take a break and build yourself back up. If you prove to be healthier physically and mentally I may give you your position back" he said.

Sakura felt sick to her stomach. What had she done? She felt as though all her work had been flushed down the toilet. But this was a chance to make a difference. And maybe she did need to take a little off her plate.

"What do you say brow? I'm in if you are. God knows I need a break from that cursed flower shop" Ino said.

"Yeah I'm in" Sakura said.

Kakashi nodded in approval and clasped his hands together.

"Now for the next matter. Sasuke has been seen near smaller villages around Sand. There have been rumors that he has been killing travelers…" Kakashi said halfheartedly.

Sakura froze and suddenly felt sick. Sasuke was… no, he could never do that. He was on his road to redemption, not on a murder spree.

"There's no way! The attacker must be an imposter. I'll go out there myself and prove it" Sakura yelled. She'd be damned if Sasuke was going to get blamed for this.

Kakashi smiled and admired Sakura for her loyalty.

"Of course I know this isn't true. However, I've tried to connect with Sasuke numerous times and failed. So this brings me to the mission I'm sending you, and Ino on. The first part being I want you to inspect the Sand's mental hospital and learn everything you can about starting one here. Second, I want you to find out information on Sasuke's imposter. However, don't and I repeat do not pursue him. I know you two are strong, but I don't want to charge into a battle we know nothing about. Tsunade theorized that he may have Sasuke's DNA which means this opponent is powerful. Perhaps stronger than you Sakura. Do you understand" Kakashi asked.

"Yes sir" Ino and Sakura said in sync.

"Good. You leave tomorrow morning. And please keep this a secret. Naruto is stressed with Hokage training and the rest of the village doesn't know about the Sasuke imposter. We don't want anyone suspecting him of illicit activity.

"We understand" said Sakura and Ino.

"You two may be excused. I suggest packing and relaxing before your long journey .And Sakura, it will be hard, but ignore the temptation to search Sasuke out. It's too dangerous right now" her sensei told her.

Sakura nodded and she and Ino left his office.

"Are you ready for tomorrow brow" asked Ino.

"What do you think pig. I'm ready for anything. In fact, it's been a while since I've been on a mission. Might even be fun" She said.

"Fun for you maybe. I mean the mental hospital is cool, but instead of spending time with Sai I'm helping you clear your boyfriend's name. So unfair" Ino complained.

"First of all, Sasuke and I are not together, obviously. Secondly five years ago you were drooling after him pig" Sakura said pointing Ino in her chest.

"Whatever, I'm going home to pack, telling Sai goodbye and then I'll be over at your place by 8 pm. It's been awhile since we had a girls sleep over" she winked.

Before Sakura could protest Ino stalked off towards her house. Sakura wouldn't say it out loud, but she was glad Ino was coming over. For one night at least she wouldn't be sleeping alone.

 **Short chapter I know. I'm building up for future action. Please review and suggestions are welcomed!**


End file.
